


Heidi

by veefromthesun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, Dogs!!, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post S3, S3 spoilers, Slice of Life, Will has twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veefromthesun/pseuds/veefromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to fight boredom, so he joins twitter. What he finds on his timeline upsets him: Hannibal must do something about it. [Slice of life] [post S3]<br/>#ItsStillBeautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heidi

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it's the #ItsStillBeautiful week and I wanted to post something too. This is the first story I publish in English, which is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. I tried to do my best! Enjoy!

-Will, are you coming to bed?-

-Yeah, sure… just give me a minute.-

Will Graham knew he shouldn’t have joined Twitter. _It’s dangerous_ , he thought, as he created an account using his new e-mail address. Hannibal insisted that they _had_ to have a fake background, including fake e-mails, if they wanted to be respectable and avoid any suspicion. Hannibal didn’t say a word about twitter, though. The ex-profiler ignored that detail and filled the form on the app. Will’s new name was Thomas Wood, and Thomas was British, so Will had to fake an accent every time they talked. Hannibal thought it was safer that way. He had a new name and a new nationality, too: his new name was Henrik Madsen, and he was Danish.

-Can you even speak Danish?- asked Will that morning. Hannibal didn’t answer: he smiled, and then went to brew some more coffee. _Of course he can_ , Will thought. _Why am I so surprised?_

Will didn’t even know why he wanted to join Twitter so bad. He’d never shown interest for any social media, but lately he’d felt so bored. Hannibal had found a job as a librarian, and when Will was alone in their new house near the Baltic Sea, he felt as if the silence was about to swallow him alive. He needed something to distract him. Will knew how Facebook worked because Alana used to talk about it _a lot_. He knew it required a certain amount of friends and a certain lack of privacy. Hannibal and Will really couldn’t risk _that much_ ; but Twitter was… different. He didn’t have to follow anyone specific. He could just scroll through the right tag, find other people interested in fishing and follow them. Or, at least, that’s what he had understood after a brief research. _As long as I don’t post photos, it’s fine_ , he thought, in the end.

And so Will ― _Thomas_ was on Twitter as @tomwoodmadsen5, and followed random accounts about fishing, sailing, camping, and a couple of news accounts, including a local newspaper. And that night he had realized that he _really_ should have not given up to boredom, because what he saw on his timeline made him feel so nostalgic that he wanted to cry.

-Will, are you okay?- asked Hannibal. He knew when Will was upset. He just knew.

-It’s… I’m fine. Don’t worry.-

The psychiatrist sat next to Will on their sofa. He simply put a hand on Will’s shoulder.

-What is it?-

-I’m on Twitter- said Will. -I know… don’t worry. I’m careful. I’m just trying to keep myself up to date.-

-Did you read something that made you feel anxious, then?-

-I’m not anxious. I’m just… nostalgic.-

He gave Hannibal his phone.

-The local newspaper linked a story about a dog which got run over. The dog is fine, and she’s currently at the shelter, but she has no family- Will explained. The psychiatrist looked at the screen, and then nodded.

-I understand. She looks exactly like Winston.-

Will hadn’t seen his dogs since before the fall in the Atlantic Ocean. He knew Molly was taking care of them, but he missed them all anyway.

-She does look like him, yeah.-

Hannibal stared at Will for a brief moment. -We should go to sleep, Will. I’m sure that local volunteers are talking care of this and many other dogs. This isn’t the USA.-

That was true. Sweden wasn’t like the States, and euthanasia for dogs in shelters was illegal in Europe. Will nodded. His instinct kept telling him to go and _rescue the dog_ , but they were still technically on the run. Yes, they had established in Sweden, but they couldn’t assume they were safe. Will just couldn’t afford taking care of a dog in that situation.

-Let’s go to sleep.-

 

The morning after, Will woke up surprisingly late. He didn’t hear his alarm, which was weird, and Hannibal probably decided to let him sleep, which was weirder. Will got up, had a shower and got dressed, and then realized that Hannibal wasn’t home. _That_ was weird.

He had to check the date: it was Sunday. Hannibal didn’t work on Sundays. _Where the hell did he go?_

Will went to the kitchen. Hannibal had left him some coffee, some pastries he’d baked himself, and a note.

 _“I went shopping. We ran out of milk, washing powder and a few other things. Be back soon. H._ ”

The ex-profiler had to stop for a moment, because he still couldn’t believe that a domestic life with Hannibal was possible, amazing and so natural. _Then_ he realized that Hannibal wrote _bullshit_. It was Will’s job to do the shopping, and he _knew_ they had all they needed.

 _Maybe he’s hunting_ , he thought. He couldn’t help feeling left behind, but he trusted Hannibal, and he knew the psychiatrist probably had a perfectly valid reason for that breakout.

-Maybe he went to buy some fancy food. That’s something he would do- said Will to himself. He ate a pastry, and he was overwhelmed by its taste. He could taste the lemon, the orange and the dark chocolate… it was perfect. After all they’d been through, Hannibal could still surprise him, especially thanks to his culinary skills. _Well, I can definitely forgive the breakout._

He was going to eat another pastry, when his phone rang. It was Hannibal.

-Look, I was about to punish you with silence treatment for leaving me alone, but I’ve just eaten a pastry, and I may have changed my mind- said Will. Hannibal laughed.

-Hello, Will. I’m glad you’re up.- He was always so polite on the phone. Will knew how much politeness was important to Hannibal, but he also knew that the psychiatrist secretly loved Will’s little infractions, like skipping small talk to get straight to the point.

-I’m sorry I’ve left you alone- said Hannibal. -Maybe you will forgive me, when you see the surprise I’ve prepared for you.-

-A surprise? Really?-

-You sound so shocked, Will.- The ex-profiler could hear Hannibal smiling as he talked.

-Well, I am. Did… did I forget our anniversary?-

Hannibal laughed.

-No, Will. You didn’t.-

-Wait, what was that?-

-What do you mean?-

-I’ve heard a _bark_.-

-That’s impossible, Will. I’m driving right now.-

-I hope you’re using the headset I gave you for Christmas.-

-I am, Will.-

-I mean, it’s ridiculous. You have such a fancy car with no… okay _that_ was a bark.-

-That’s because I didn’t need a headset. I’ve never felt the need to drive while talking to somebody, before I met you.-

-Don’t change the subject. I know you’re hiding something.-

-You’re such a cunning boy, Will. See you at home.-

 _And he hang up_.

-What the…-

Hannibal was definitely hiding something. He’d even tried to manipulate Will with his quick confession.

_Which kind of worked… shit._

-…I’m totally going for the silence treatment.-

 

Hannibal came home _an hour later_. Will heard the car approaching and stopping outside their house. He was actually ready to give Hannibal the silence treatment, so he stayed on the sofa, where he was, and tried to act tough and to ignore him: by that moment, he was sure Hannibal went hunting alone, and he was so mad. What if something happened to him? What if someone saw him? They were a team. Hannibal couldn’t just flee without even telling Will where he was headed. Yes, he’d thought that the psychiatrist probably had a good reason for leaving without waking him up, but Will had just spent an hour of terror, asking himself if Hannibal was safe.

So Will was there, on the sofa, pretending to read a book, and ready; except, he wasn’t ready to hear the doorbell.

-The door is open- he shouted, before biting his tongue. The silence treatment had failed before even starting. Angry at himself, Will put down the book and went to the front door.

As soon as he opened the door, _something_ jumped on him. Will was so surprised that he fell on the floor, where the _thing_ started sniffing his face.

-Heidi, it’s okay. Come here, come here.-

Hannibal took _Heidi_ away from Will’s face, and eventually the ex-profiler was able to identify _the thing_.

Golden, with black freckles, button ears, and four legs. _Heidi_.

-She’s… she’s the dog I showed you yesterday?-

Hannibal helped Will stand.

-It’s her. Her name is Heidi. The volunteers gave her that name, and she seems to like it.-

-Heidi, yeah?-

The dog barked and wagged her tail cheerfully. Will offered her his hand, and she immediately approached him.

-She likes you- said Hannibal, while Heidi was sniffing Will’s hand.

-I thought… I mean, we don’t even have dog food.-

-I bought it on the way home. She has all she needs. Let me take the bags. You should stay here, so that the two of you can get to know each other.-

 _I can’t believe I was mad at him_ , Will thought, as he scratched Heidi’s ears. She was such a happy and cuddly dog. And smart, too. As soon as she saw Hannibal with the shopping bags, she run to him and started jumping.

-Heidi, no. Sit- said Hannibal. She barked and kept jumping, so the psychiatrist took a dog treat from the bag and held it in his hand.

-Heidi, sit.-

Heidi definitely didn’t seat, but at least she stopped jumping and looked hopefully at Hannibal. He dropped the treat and Heidi ate it enthusiastically.

-Wow. You’re good with dogs- said Will.

-Thank you, Will.-

-No. Thank _you_.-

Will leant in for a kiss. Hannibal accepted it, and took Will in his arms.

-I know how hard it is for you. I want our stay to be pleasant- explained Hannibal. -I want you to be happy.-

-I am. I am so happy.-

-Then, I’m happy too.-

Hannibal kissed Will again. Will felt like he was _melting_. Hannibal was just too much for him.

-I love you so much- said Will, on his lips. He was quite sure Hannibal was going to say the same, but Heidi interrupted them with a loud bark.

-Someone’s hungry- noticed Hannibal.

-And I am too, actually. Let’s have lunch, shall we?-

-Will?-

-Yes?-

-Were you going to give me the silence treatment?-

Will held his breath. -Well…-

-You thought I went hunting alone.-

-Yeah. I admit it.-

Hannibal took Will’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

-Now that I know how hunting feels, when I’m with you, I’ll never go hunting alone again. You know that- said Hannibal.

-So… it’s good? Hunting together?- tried Will.

Hannibal looked at Will in the eyes for a moment.

-It’s beautiful- he said, quoting Will. The ex-profiler understood the reference. _Our battle with the Dragon._ Months had passed since that night. Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

-Yes,- said Will. -It’s still beautiful.-


End file.
